bsdfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse Wreon
Jesse Wreon was a Viper pilot who flew off the Battlestar Daedalus and a Captain in the Colonial Fleet Birth and Early Life Jesse Wreon was born on 23.9.2015 AEK (Current Age: 35) in Scorpia City, Scorpia to parents Jackie and Garth Wreon. She attended primary school at the Scorpia City Elementary School No. 3, while she was in grade 4, her mother was killed while trying to get home in the middle of a crossfire between Colonial Marines and Rebels, the fact that she saw her own mother get shot scarred her emotionally and physically, as she was shot in the arm soon after. High School and Early Relationships When she graduated from primary school, she attended the Scorpio High School, a public high school, there she met a guy named Pete Shooler, the two became attracted to each other, but eventually split up due to their differences. After high school, she considered trying to join up with Pete again, but found out he was engaged to a girl named Jane Kilo. Flight School As soon as she found out about Pete's engagement, she joined the Colonial Fleet, while writing a communique to high command about increasing the effectiveness of Viper squadrons with a revolutionary series of maneuvers now called 'the Wreon twist', Lt. Kara "Starbuck" Thrace passed her and took note of this, and recommended her for flight training. In weeks, Wreon was training under Lt. Thrace, and had her sights set on beating the near legendary James Yerome at 150 kills in mock combat scenarios. About two days before her graduation, a recruit named Zak Adama was killed on a training exercise under Lt. Thrace, and Wreon had a falling out with Thrace, finding out that her instructor was having an affair with him, only two people other than Thrace knew this, Wreon, and Zak's brother Lee. She graduated with a heavy grudge against Thrace, and she was relieved when word came in that she was reassigned to Galactica and thrown in the brig. CAG When she arrived at her first active duty posting, the Battlestar Daedalus, she was met by Adm. Yerome, who recommended her for promotion to Captain, and the positon of CAG, as the current CAG was being reassigned to Pegasus. In one week, she was commanding the Daedalus Air Group, one of the first things she did was paint her Viper Mk. VII with gold stripes on its nose and wings (much like the red stripes on a Viper Mk. II), the colours of the Scorpia Orbital Defence Force, whom her grandfather served with, and was subsequently killed in, during the first Cylon War flying a Viper Mk. II. Due to her attitude, which most nuggets joked as inherited from her flame orange hair, they nicknamed her 'Scorcher', she eventually took it and made it her callsign, turning the joke onto the nuggets. Reunion with Starbuck After a Raptor bought in a disabled Raider, which was actually being flown by Lt. Thrace, a deck-hand was startled when Thrace fell out of the Raider's belly, attracting the attention of two pilots, one of them knew Thrace, and practically dragged her to the Admiral, who sent her to Wreon. Footnotes This article is incomplete due to the 'in-progress' nature of the BSD project. Please check later on. Category:Colonial Fleet Officers Category:Colonial Viper Pilots